Sham
| jname = シャム | rname = Shamu | ename = Siam | first = Chapter 31; Episode 13 | affiliation = Black Cat Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = Masaya Onosaka | 4kids eva = Eric Stuart | Funi eva = Todd Haberkorn }} along with his brother Buchi, are the two lookouts of the Black Cat pirates. They are also known as the . Appearance Sham is a man of regular heigth and he is very skinny. He also has a hunched back, making him look smaller than he actually is. He has hair that is parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head, growing downwards in a curly-looking way. He also has cat ears sticking out the top of head. He has green, cat-like eyes, and is usually seen with a grin. He wears a navy blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie. He also has light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stick out of them. He is also seen with dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end. Personality Sham, like Buchi, has a sneaky and devious mind. He proves this by pretending to be weak and lack confidence in his abilities, and scared of Zoro in order to have his guard down. He's also a very vicious fighter. And of course, like his appearance and the name of the pirate crew "The Black Cat Pirates" Sham acts like a cat. Abilities and Powers The Nyaban Brothers try to act cowardly when first approaching an opponent, but show their true colors once their opponent's guard is down. The two usually work together in order to overpower their opponents, and can surpass Jango when doing so. Their primary weapons are the clawed gloves that they wear, which they use to slash their opponents. Sham is the swift one of the duo, and he usually distracts and holds down the opponents while allowing his brother to crush them. Attack List * : Sham very quickly steals a piece of the opponents equipment. * : Using his strange posture and body structure, Sham is able to quickly avoid an attack. * : Sham and Buchi team up and rapidly slash the opponent. History In the Syrup Village Arc, Jango was desperate so he called down Sham and Buchi the Nyaban Brothers. Sham pretended to be a coward and Zoro believed that it would be an easy fight but it turned out to be a hoax, and he ends up stealing two of Zoro's swords. At this early stage Zoro is not very experienced in one sword style, so he barely defeats them. Sham became excited and almost beat him in a frenzy, but then Captain Kuro arrived and Sham fails at a mutiny, and they are then given five minutes to beat Zoro. But now, Zoro has all his swords so Sham instantly felt Zoro's true capabilities and was wounded. Major Battles * Nyaban Brothers vs. Roronoa Zoro Site Navigation de:Sham Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Syrup Village Characters